


Thy people will be my people...

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jace deserves nice things, M/M, Malec, Sappy, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Jace needs to learn he is not always the one that has to sacrifice himself... He should realize he has people that care about him... And he will do just that...





	Thy people will be my people...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts), [Reiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/gifts).



> This is a gift for three of my most wonderful friends... Yuki (Meta Queen), Lydia (Evil Genius), and Jess (Angst Queen)!
> 
> I love you guys and thank you all for inspiring me too write again. And for making me feel the need to write about Jace!

“I need your help.” Alec bursts through the front door, looking disheveled. Much like he just got done demolishing a hoard of demons with Jace not too long ago.

Magnus' eyes scope out Alec’s body for any harm. “What happened? Are you okay? Is Jace okay?”

Alec shakes his head slightly. “Yeah… yeah… All good.” He dusts himself off a bit and moves closer to Magnus… “I need your help with something else.” A tiny smirk is making its way onto Alec’s face.

“Not until you shower.” Magnus pinches his nose, takes a step back, and indicates to Alec’s messy body. “I love you, Alexander, but you stink.” He nods towards the bathroom.  
Alec grins a little too wide and gets closer… “Join me?”

With a challenge in his voice Magnus meets Alec’s eyes flirtatiously while dropping his hand. “Why? I am all clean and smell great.”

“Absolutely, delicious.” Alec grabs Magnus by the waist and pulls him into his chest, burying his face in Magnus' neck and kissing the flesh lightly before rubbing his hair and body against Magnus’ playfully.

When he steps back his grin has turned wicked… “My work here is done.” He crosses his arms triumphantly over his chest. “Now you need a shower too.”

~

An hour later, once they are cleaned up and stepping out of the bathroom, Alec turns back to Magnus… “Okay, back to me needing your help…”

“That in there,” Magnus jabs a thumb back toward the bathroom, “Wasn’t enough help for the day?” He chuckles as Alec blushes.

“No… I mean, that was great… But I am serious. Please, Magnus, let me just ask you already.” Alec stumbles over his words, as he does.

Magnus nods and moves toward his closet to find clean clothes.

“I want to do something nice for Jace.”

Magnus pops his head out of his closet, shooting an eyebrow up at him, “Why?”

“Jace deserves something nice. He has been through so much. I mean with finding out Clary is and then isn’t his sister, dealing with Valentine kidnapping him, then almost losing me,” Magnus frowns at that last one. “I know it was hard for you too, Magnus… and then he had to deal with Sebastian, Clary being in love with Simon, then not being in love with Simon, but not wanting to be with Jace because she didn’t want to hurt her best friend…”

“I get it, Alexander.” Magnus holds up a hand. “He has had a tough time, and I was already going to help you. But I am just curious as to why you need my help and not Clary's or Izzy's?”

“Because I want to do this with you. And you are the best party planner I know.” He winks.

“Mmmm, have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“Yeah, but I am always open to hear you say it again.” He makes his way to the closet, eventually wrapping Magus in his arms, this time kissing him enough to express how much he loves Magnus as well.

~

During the next week Alec and Magnus plan and scheme to make this the best party they can. Explaining it to their friends and family - except Izzy, Simon, and Clary - is not so easy, as none of them really understand the point of a party without a reason, such as a rune ceremony, a birthday, a wedding, or a holiday. But when explained that it is just to celebrate Jace everyone is on board and throwing in ideas.

~

Alec and Aldertree had the job of distracting Jace with random tasks around the institute on the day of the party. Victor even made up a fake incident that Alec and Jace were meant to investigate. The building they approach looks to be abandoned. In fact, Alec is sure it is. There is no activity in this place at all. Until there is…

They are scoping the place out, Alec with his hand on his bow ready to aim and fire, just in case. Jace with a seraph blade held out ready to lunge forward and strike. It is when they hear a loud crash that Jace extends a hand over Alec’s chest as he steps forward and pushes him back, “I’ll go first. You back me up.”

Alec grabs Jace’s arm when he tries to step forward, “No. What if it is a demon? We need to do this together.”

“Fine, but don’t get yourself killed, okay?” Jace huffs, “I couldn’t live with that.”

Alec rolls his eyes and pushes past his Parabatai, bringing his bow up, “Same goes for you, Jace.” As they round the corner they find a hoard of… cats. Alec drops his arms and smirks. “I should have let you go first. I am positively terrified.” His tone is sarcastic.

“Shut up. You were right it could have been worse.” Jace shoves him a bit. “Looks like we are clear here. Let’s head back to the institute.” He turns patting Alec’s shoulder.

“Why do you do that?” Alec’s words just come falling out before he can stop them.

Jace looks at him with a puzzled expression.

“Risk your life. You always volunteer to give up your life before others.”

“Alec, I…”

Alec holds up a hand cutting off Jace’s words. “I am sorry, did I say I was done?”  
Jace shakes his head his blonde hair falling into his eyes a bit. “Time and time again you put your life in danger; running off with Valentine, agreeing to turn yourself over to Maia after you saved me, grabbing the soul sword when you thought it would destroy you, charging into every dangerous situation first…”

“Don’t forget the most dangerous of all, every time I interrupt you and Magnus. I mean if looks could kill.” He chuckles before meeting Alec’s eyes, “That one would kill me surely.”

“Jace, I'm serious, do you ever think about how it would affect me?” He crosses his arms and captures Jace’s now guilty eyes. “Not only would a part of me die with you, but the pain of losing a brother, my best friend… It would haunt me forever. And not just because of our Parabatai bond, but because I love you beyond what this rune dictates.”

Jace’s eyes drop, “I’m sorry, Alec. I was just trying to protect you, Clary, Izzy, Max, mom and dad, everyone I care about, everyone I love.” He takes a breath and finds Alec’s eyes. “When I saw the effects of the soul sword, I was disgusted with myself, but nothing compares to what I felt when you came in, when you looked at me the way you did. When I thought I had destroyed Magnus, and broke your heart. I felt it, everything you were feeling, the pain, the worry, the anger toward me, your Parabatai who may have killed the love of your life. I felt worthless, because I thought I had destroyed you then, in that moment.”

Alec shakes his head, “But you didn’t, Magnus was safe outside of the institute.”

“Neither of us knew that at the time, Alec. And you were angry with me, admit it.” Jace finally looks back at him as Alec nods.

“I was not angry, I was furious. Not just because I thought you may have killed Magnus, but because you put your life at risk too.”

“What if I had killed him?” Jace feels the need to know. He can’t pinpoint why but some questions demand to be heard. “What if Magnus was there, in the institute?”

Alec doesn’t want to answer, he knows exactly what would have happened to them after that, and it is too painful to think about. But Jace’s face is pleading with him.

“Honestly, if you’re asking me if I would forgive you, I don’t know, and I don’t ever want to think about the possibility of knowing.”

Jace nods, “And if I had destroyed the sword?”

“You are and always will be my brother, my Parabatai, but I would never forgive you for leaving me behind to mourn you, for the part of me that you stole away, forcing me to live life without you.” His answer is firm and direct and Jace can only nod. That is just one of the many things he loves most about Alec. His answers are always blunt and honest.

Jace puts on that you know you love me smile. “Thank goodness I didn’t destroy it then,” With a shrug he loops an arm through Alec’s, “Come on, I'm tired of standing around this place. These cats kind of smell.”

“Hey, don’t blame the cats because you are bored.” Alec sighs and looks back at them, an idea coming to him. “Shit, Magnus isn’t home and someone needs to feed the cats. Do you mind if we stop by on the way back?”

~

Gifts were not planned, Magnus and Alec of course got him something, but there was no indication that anyone else needed to do the same, yet the party table is filling with them faster than Raj can find a date, which is pretty fast actually.

“Well, this turnout is good. I was expecting less.” Magnus scans the faces for anyone he may not be familiar with. Nothing can mess this night up. Alec would be devastated. His eyes end on Maryse who only gives him a curt little nod.

“Okay, so all of the gifts are organized. The decorations are hung and I am sorry but the only banners I could find were, ‘Congrats Grad,’ ‘It’s a boy,’ and ‘Happy Birthday.’ It isn’t his birthday and he is not graduating so I got the only one that matched him.” Izzy beams as Magnus’ eyes are directed to the banner hanging from the ceiling.

“Well, he is a boy.” He shrugs.

Izzy giggles and nudges his arm, a moment later his phone buzzes with a message from Alec, but he can hardly focus on it when he sees the serious look taking over Izzy’s features.

“Jace isn’t as impressive as he makes himself out to be.” The sigh she lets off carries so much weight with it that Magnus can only imagine where her mind is. “I just meant with all of this. Risking his life, almost getting himself thrown in prison multiple times. He just jumps into danger head first and he never thinks about how his family might feel if they lost him.” Her voice gets lower as she speaks. “He may not be my Parabatai, but I would go to the ends of this earth to protect him, Alec, and Max. He is, in everything but blood, my brother.”

“Speaking of,” Magnus nods toward the youngest Lightwood, “Maxwell.”

“Hey,” Max smiles and looks between Magnus and Izzy, “Remind me when I am older to get into near death experiences so Magnus can throw me an awesome party too.”

“Max, don’t even play around like that.” Izzy snaps. “If I catch you pulling half the crap Jace does, I will kick your butt myself, and there will be no party.” Magnus can only agree with Izzy, slightly nodding toward Max.

“I was kidding, sis, I prefer to live a longer than average Shadowhunter life. No plunging in headfirst for me. But I do intend to kick some demon ass.” Max smirks and turns away laughing until his eyes land on his mother just two feet from him.

“Watch your mouth.” Her eyes are stern but her tone not as much. She gives him a smile and he rolls his eyes stepping around her to join the other guests.

“Isabelle. Magnus.” Magnus just can’t seem to get around the way she always seems to sigh with disappointment as her lips utter his name. Really it makes him laugh inwardly. “I assume there will be no spells to ruin this evening?”

“Mother!” Magnus holds out a hand to stop Izzy, he knows it was meant as a jab against him, but really he could care less.

“Wards are up. The only two beings that can enter this loft now besides everyone here, are Jace and Alec. You needn't worry, enjoy yourself.”

“I just don’t want another one of my children trying to take a plunge.” She crosses her arms over her chest, challenging Magnus as best she can.

And this time it does hit a rather sore spot and he averts his eyes to the ground. “It was not my intention to let everyone get spelled, Maryse. Especially not Alexander.”

“Okay that's enough. Mom, go get a drink.” Izzy hisses and turns to Magnus as Maryse stomps off in the direction of the bar. “Remember you did save him that night. And you revived her, after she got knocked out.” He smiles at Izzy. He understands what she is trying to do and it warms his heart.

~

“Did you know that Clary isn’t sure if she wants kids or not.” It has been too quiet this whole walk and Jace just needs something to talk about. “We were talking the other day and the topic of having children came up and she was so quick to shoot the idea down. She says she just doesn’t know right now.”

Alec side eyes Jace with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Not everyone does, Jace.”

“Well, do you?” Alec only shrugs in response. “And Magnus?”

“We haven’t talked about it, and I think we can hold off on talking about it for a while anyway. We both have more to worry about at the moment.” Alec adjusts his bow, not that it needed adjusting… More of a nervous tick.

“Right…” Jace squints his eyes mischievously, “Like really getting to know every inch of each other’s bodies.” Alec's head snaps toward Jace whose tone turns mocking. “Oh, Magnus, I love it when you touch me there, or kiss me here… Oh Alec, your mouth feels soo…”

“JACE!” Alec growls, his face beat red, “You are doing that thing again, you know where you blindly jump into danger.” His lips are pursed with anger.

“Am I wrong, though?” Alec shrugs at his Parabatai. When Jace gets no response he grins, “Knew it. And we’re here.” He looks up at Magnus’ building. “I will wait here for you.”

“No, you can come up. I may need your help with the cats.” Alec is proud of himself for thinking up such a good excuse so fast. He would pat himself on the shoulder but he isn’t sure people actually do that, and Jace would be suspicious.

Jace huffs out a breath in defeat. “Fine, but I don’t see how you need help. There are only four cats.”

“Trust me there are more now. They come and they never leave.” Alec unlocks the front door then ushers Jace inside. He grabs his phone and calls Magnus this time.

~

“Alexander. Is everything alright?” His concern comes from the phone call. Is Alec going to give them away?

“I'm here to feed the cats just wanted to let you know, so you don’t over feed them later.” Alec’s voice sounds too direct, and immediately Magnus gets it.

“Of course, darling. Love you.” Then he hangs up and turns to the crowd of people in his apartment. None of them are moving. “Well, hide. They are coming up now.”

~

Jace rolls his eyes as Alec seems to fumble with the house keys nervously, “Need help?”

“No, I got it okay.” He finally finds the right key, “Just new to this whole key thing still.” He unlocks the door and they step in.

Jace chuckles and follows Alec inside. “You have two keys, Alec, how hard can it-”

“SURPRISE!” People pop out of every nook and cranny in the loft and it startles Jace so bad. Alec is smiling triumphantly until he looks to his left at his Parabatai who has a seraph blade in one hand and a dagger in the other, wielded for an attack.

Alec shakes his head and lowers Jace’s hands with his own. “Surprise.” He looks innocent, with a smile and kind eyes aimed at Jace.

Jace sheaths his weapons looking around the room. “Wait… Is this my party?” Everyone nods, some still stunned at the way Jace reacted, but most are already smiling again. “Why?”

Magnus steps forward, a glass of wine extended to Jace. “Well, we just thought you deserved one. To celebrate-”

“I’m going to be a dad?” His eyes find the banner, then Clary.

“What?” She follows his gaze back to the banner, “Shit, no. That's nothing, I'm not pregnant.” She raises her hands up, then points to Izzy. “She bought the first banner that made sense.”

Jace places a hand over his rapidly beating heart. “Thank the angel, I'm not ready for that, yet.”

“Good, because as I was saying, this is a party just to celebrate you. You deserve something nice after everything you have gone through these last months.” Magnus again holds the cup out to Jace and he finally takes it. “So please; eat, drink, and be merry.” Jace doesn’t have to be told twice that’s for sure.

~

After about an hour in, Jace notices the gift table. “Ummm… What is all of this?” He calls out over the music.

Alec is the first to respond. “Well, my dense friend, those are called presents.” Magnus laughs, loving this sarcastic nature of Alec’s.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jace gives him a snarl in return of his jest. “I meant why are there presents?”

“We thought you deserved something nice.” This comes from Maryse. She steps forward, placing a gentle touch to Jace’s shoulder. “Go on, open them.”

He looks hesitant, because why does he need gifts when he has this. People that love him and throw him parties for no other reason than celebrating him. When Clary urges him on he starts to unwrap gifts. He notices lots of holsters, weapons, and black clothing. But the gifts that really get to him are the last few.

The first of which is a gift from Luke, he holds it up with a curious look, “Ummm, a driver’s ed manual?”

Luke grins and nods, “That’s right buddy, you are going to learn to drive especially if you are dating my daughter.” 

“Of course.” He winks at Luke before they go in for the hug.

Simon’s is wrapped in a rather decent sized box, and when Jace opens it up his eyes shoot open and his mouth spreads wide, “Ohhhh, Simon.” The excitement in his voice is that of a child on their birthday or at Christmas, as he pulls out a leather jacket.

“I figured I should replace the one I bartered off for information.” Simon’s side smirk speaks to Jace’s heart. He has grown rather fond of Simon lately. Well, to a point where having him in the same room no longer causes Jace pain, at least.

Clary’s gift is a drawing of them, watching a sunset together. Jace has always seen himself as an attractive guy, he will admit it to anyone that asks, or even those that don’t, but the way Clary sees him, portrays him in her art, it’s as if he is seeing himself anew. A better version of himself. He places it down gently and pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss, only breaking it when Magnus clears his throat.

“Sorry. Got carried away.” Clary smiles and steps back. “Thanks, babe.” He smiles and she just winks at him.

The next gift is a pack of shirts. All the colors that exist except black. “Color, Jace, it does wonders for the complexion.” Magnus chuckles as Jace shoots his eyebrows up, pulling the matching underwear from the bag. “It was on sale.” Magnus is quick to defend as Alec now eyes him. “And no worries, love, you have a matching set.” And there goes the flushed face again for Alec.

Jace just giggles as he reaches for the next gift. It is a rectangular box, long but not drastically so. He slowly opens the lid and pulls out the weapon inside. It is an ancient seraph dagger, long since dead, he is sure. Rust has taken over parts of the blade but still it warms his heart. He knows who this is from. He has seen it sitting in her office since he first came to the Institute. “Mom?”

Maryse smiles at Jace and nods very lightly at her boy. “It was your mother’s, your real mother’s, and before her it was handed down through the Monteclair bloodline. It is only fitting that it belongs to you now.” She moves closer to pat his shoulder, but he isn’t having that, he grabs her hand and pulls her close, burying his face in her neck.

She has to pull away first because if Jace had his way this would be where he stayed, in his mother’s protective embrace. “Blood doesn’t dictate realness, to me you are my real mother.” He kisses her cheek and everyone is captivated by the smile she shows off in return. 

Izzy’s gift is sweet and completely an Izzy gift. It is a little handmade coupon book, with things like, ‘Izzy will not cook for you for one week.’ ‘Izzy will let Jace win one sparring session.’ ‘Izzy will side with Jace during one argument with Alec, even if Alec is correct.’ Jace chuckles, “Thank, Iz.”

There is one gift left, a small square box, “Umm, Alec.” The only person he hasn’t gotten a gift from, “Bro, I thought we were past this. How is Magnus gonna feel about you proposing to me?” He tries to joke, only earning him a couple of swift punches to both arms. Magnus’ hurts more than Alec’s.

“Why would he trade this?” Magnus’ arms spread wide to indicate himself, “For that?” He just eyes Jace.

“He wouldn’t,” Alec answers for himself, “No offence, Jace.”

“None taken. I know I am clearly the most stunning one in this room, besides Clary, of course.” He winks at her before finally grabbing the box.

A ring stares up at him. He was given the Herondale family ring not too long ago but this ring in this box, it is, too much. He looks up at Alec’s hand, his ring is still there, “I can’t take this.” He puts the box back down, still open.

“Why not?” Alec picks it back up and holds it out to Jace, “You are a Herondale, yes, but you are and always will be a Lightwood, as well. We are your family, Jace. You don’t have to wear it, but you do have to accept it. It is to remind you that you are a son, a brother, a friend, a Parabatai. That if we lost you our family would be that much more broken. You are as much a part of this family as any of us.”

Jace takes the box from Alec’s hands, their eyes connected. He can feel how honest Alec is. How much he would hate it if Jace were to be taken away from him. “Stop trying to be the hero all the time. Sometimes it's okay to let someone else handle the burdens life throws your way, especially if that someone is me. We are meant to protect and fight for each other.”

Jace grabs Alec’s hand with his opposite one and starts to speak the oath that binds them forevermore. “Entreat me not to leave thee… or to return from following after thee. For whither thou goest, I will go. And where thou lodgest, I will Lodge. Thy people will be my people,” Jace’s eyes leave Alec’s only to look about the room. At their people. This room is full of people that love Jace and he finally sees that dying and leaving the earth would destroy more people than he ever realized.

“Thy God will be my God. When thou diest, I will die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me. And more also… If aught but death part thee and me.” Alec finishes the oath, finally wrapping Jace into his arms, his hand coming to hold the back of Jace’s neck as Jace’s tears begin to flow. “You are one of the greatest things to happen to me, Jace Herondale, and I will be damned if I let you take that away from me.” He whispers this, as it is only for Jace to hear. “I love you, brother.”

~

Another round of hugs are distributed and Jace’s tears are wiped clean, then it is Jace’s turn. He turns to the room, and does that lame thing where you clink your wine glass with a metal object to get everyone’s attention. “I would just like to thank all of you for this. I never thought I deserved as much as others. I was the orphan kid with a bad attitude. I thought I was the best. But that was all bullshit. You all made me the best. From training me the proper way to just being there for me. I fell in love with all of you. You are my rock.” He nods to Magnus, who gave no indication of needing to be noticed, but Jace wants him to know how much he respects and appreciates him.

“Yes, you too, Magnus. Without you my Parabatai would still be repressed, in the closet, and madly in love with all of this.” He jokes, gesturing to himself. “But no, seriously, you have been there for me, from protecting Alec and Clary to helping us destroy Valentine and his crazy as hell son. You are my family too, Magnus. As much as this pains you, deal with it.”

“Nothing to deal with, I love you too, Jace.” He gives his half smirk, and lets Jace continue.

“I only ever did all the crazy shit I did to protect you all. I mean, I don’t just let anyone nearly drain me of all my blood.” He meets Simon’s eyes, “And I didn’t just do that for Clary. I did it for you too, and for me. I cared about you as much as it pains me to admit.”

This earns him a round of chuckles and laughter. “My point is, I care about all of you and all I want to do is protect everybody. The safety of everyone in this room is more important to me than anything else. And I realize that I am supposed to expect death with this life. But I am not ever going to be okay with losing my family.” He drops his head to his glass, before knocking it back in one quick swallow. “Alright that’s it. That’s all I have to say. Love you guys.”

~

Once the party is back in full swing, Izzy finds Jace and grabs his arm pulling him aside. “Hey, that speech you just gave about protecting us and wanting us to be safe over everything else, that was beautiful, but you need to know that, that street goes both ways. You have to know that I am always going to be here for you. I wish I could have saved you from Valentine myself. Instead I let myself get wrapped up with Victor and his stupid yin fen,” she waves the thought away, “I never let it show because I have to be strong for everyone else, but when you went with Valentine and we couldn’t find you,” her voice drops and she can feel the tears brimming in her eyes, “It destroyed me. I couldn’t ease Alec’s pain. I couldn’t ease my pain. I cried every night alone in my room, because I was afraid I would never get to see you or hold you again.”

Jace is speechless, staring into his sister’s eyes. His hand comes up to wipe the tear falling from one of them. Her hand moves to meet his, entwining their fingers. “I am so sorry, Izzy. I thought if I went with him, if I risked myself, and saved Alec and you then everything would be okay in the end. That I was giving you both a chance at a better future. I didn’t care if I died as long as you lived.”

“Mi estúpido hermano. You don’t get to decide that.” She shakes her head, “You are just as much my world as Alec and Max. If I lose you, I will never be completely happy again.”

“Izzy? You have to know I could die on any mission… At any time. That is part of being a Shadowhunter.” Jace sighs, running his free hand through his hair.

“I know what being a Shadowhunter means, Jace.” She snaps. “But I also know it will never be easy to lose you.”

“Same goes for you, Izzy.” He pulls her close wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

Jace feels a tug at his jacket, and pulls away from Izzy to find Max staring up at him. “My turn.” Jace kneels down to Max’s level.

“Hey, buddy.” His bright smile meets Max’s eyes.

“Hey. I never got to apologize for what I said at my rune ceremony party.” Max’s voice is low and laced with guilt.

Jace takes Max’s hand, “Look, no need. I already know you didn’t mean it.”

“I'm so sorry, Jace. I never want to hurt you like that again.” He wraps his arms around Jace’s neck. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too, Max.” He brings a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes yet again.

Max steps back wiping his own eyes, “My gosh, what is this a sap party or something?”

Jace just laughs and shrugs his shoulders. “I am starting to think Alec just wanted to see me cry. I believe he gets pleasure from every tear I drop.” Their mixed chuckles are a delight to the ears of anyone around them.

~

The party is dying down, many people are already leaving. Maryse and Max had to leave a bit early due to some training Max needed to catch up on. Some things never really change. But in a way Jace likes things how they are. With all of them included. He can’t help but wonder where they would all be right now if Jace had destroyed the sword or died by Sebastian’s hand.

“Stop that.” He startles as Magnus’ voice invades his ears. “Stop thinking backward and of what ifs. It never leads to a good outcome. You don’t have to wonder what would happen if you destroyed the sword or all of the downworld because you did neither.”

“I could have killed you, Magnus.” He doesn’t look at Magnus, but rather at Alec who is talking with Izzy and Clary across the room. “He says he doesn’t know if he would forgive me if I had, but I know he would never look at me the same again.”

“You’re his Parabatai. My death would be significantly less traumatizing to him,” Jace looks as if he is about to correct Magnus, but he is stopped by the rest of Magnus’ words, “physically. If either of us die on him it will destroy him, sadly we both hold that much power over Alexander’s heart and soul. But you and he are connected by a bond. I have known Shadowhunters who have lost their Parabatai, and it is a cruel thing to watch as the remaining one loses their drive to go on, their ability to perform as effectively in battle. But worse, I have known of some that take their very life from the pain it causes them.”

Jace frowns knowing that the topic of suicide has always been one of great heartache for Magnus. “I don’t think Alec would take his own life, but he would feel the loss immensely. As would you. I have only seen one set of Parabatai with a bond as strong as the one you and Alec share and they loved each other through everything. One of them is an ancestor of yours. At another time in this life, I will tell you about the infamous Will Herondale.”

Jace meets Magnus’ eyes and smiles, “Thank you, Magnus.” He nudges his shoulder playfully. “I am glad we found you.”

“I am glad you found me as well.” Their eyes fall back to Alec again.

“You know, it’s funny how one person can shape two completely lost and tragic men into something so much more.” Jace nods at his own words.

“Indeed. That one person is stronger and more important than he gives himself credit for. So is his Parabatai.”

“Shut up, Bane. I don’t want to cry again.” He grabs a glass of wine and heads for his girlfriend.

Alec takes this opportunity to pass by Jace, both of them with a quick smile to the other, to greet Magnus. “Thank you for helping me with all of this.”

“It’s nothing, really. Just a few snaps of the fingers and done.” Magnus smirks.

Alec points to the banner, “Then why didn’t you fix that?”

“Okay, I admit it, I wanted to see his face.” He shrugs, “Can you blame me?”

That gorgeous laugh of Alec’s pierces the air, “I guess not, it was priceless. You are priceless.” He turns to meet Magnus’ eyes, his hands coming around his waist, pulling him close, Magnus’ hands resting on his chest.

“There is little else that can hold a candle to my love for you, Magnus Bane.” These words just come out of nowhere as the feeling comes from everywhere, “Never think that the love I have for you is anything less than what I feel for Jace, Izzy, or Max. Every bond is different, and yes, some of them are stronger than others, but it will never mean losing any one of you will be easy for me.”

“Marry me?” For Magnus these words have been sitting on his tongue and in his heart for longer than he cares to admit. “Please?” The vulnerability in his eyes speaks so loudly that all other sounds are drowned out as Alec nods in response to Magnus before crushing their lips together.

Something about the private nature of this proposal means more to Alec than he ever would have imagined, yet it is also surrounded by everyone he cares about… Every last one of them, save for one… But that is another story for another day.

Jace looks over when he senses it, the beating of Alec’s heart stronger than ever, the love flowing between two people so deeply in love with each other, and the pure happiness flowing through him. Jace is more than ecstatic that he could be here for this moment, to experience this with his Parabatai.


End file.
